


The Cranberries

by Editingforge



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angel and Devil, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Editingforge/pseuds/Editingforge
Summary: 八乙女乐需要能帮他整理藏书阁的人，几天后他的管家七濑陆告诉他，有人向他推荐了人，他欣然接受，几天后他发现他错了。九条天一醒来就发现自己被扔在一张陌生的床上，还被下了药，这一天终于还是来了，他想。欢乐修罗场恶魔8+7x天使恶魔混血997是同父异母的兄弟毫无逻辑黄本套路，ooc注意
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku, Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Cranberries

八乙女乐不知所措的看着床上的人，他当然不会不明白眼前的情况，但他需要的是人手，不是床伴，也许是因为对方是个好色之徒，错理解了他的要求。乐心里骂骂咧咧。

但是在他床上的人却不允许他不需要，药物使他扭得像只发情的猫。他的脸很漂亮，身材瘦削，但脸色通红看不出原本的颜色。

“你不做吗？”他问，根本没有质疑现在的状况。  
“你叫什么名字？”但对方只是发问。  
九条天如实的报了名字。  
“听着，我不是需要床伴，而是需要一个能给我整理藏书室的人。”  
“那你会赶我走吗？”  
“可能是送你过来的人误会了。”  
“我当然可以帮你整理东西了。”  
“那好，现在把解药喝了。”  
“没有。”

九条天不动声色，对方说什么他都可以照做，但不代表他心里不耐烦。他的前雇主给他下的药非常猛，他以前听说过有人吃太多结果最后内脏损伤的事。他仿佛全身除了表皮之外，所有的体液都变成了岩浆，天有点急了，他咬咬牙，缓慢的动手解自己的袍子，随手扔在地上，然后跪坐在对方身上，开始解对方的衣服。

八乙女乐神色慌张的按住了他的手。仿佛天才是那个要上对方的人。  
“我也没叫你和我做爱。”  
“但是我的雇主叫我这么做。”  
“现在我的雇主就是你。”  
“呜……啊……”

九条天没有回答，而是发出了呻吟。他脑内的思维发生了混乱，不由自主的把头靠在了对方的胸膛上，看上去像是中暑一样。

八乙女乐有些怜悯的看着他，摸了摸他的头，像是抚摸自己养的猫。接着他起身，翻身把九条天压到身下。趴到他耳边说:

“你之前做过吗？”  
“没有……”

九条天感觉到耳边人呼出的热气，他应该轻松了，他现在的雇主通融了，虽然这种方式有些尴尬，他没有心思思考这些，心脏开始喜悦的舞蹈。虽然他不明白这感觉从何而来。

乐现在才好好看了天的身体，魔族身体精壮，和他正好相反。五官看上去很无害，然而他的恶魔角却又很矛盾。但是乐并不讨厌这种奇异的魅力。

乐在慢慢舔着他的耳朵，一路向上到他的犄角，另一只手抚摸着他的乳头。像是按下了琴键，他听到了九条天的叫声。

“你哪里比较敏感。”  
“我不知道……”

天上手就开始扒乐的衣服，用指尖抚摸着乐的乳头，虽然他知道怎么做，但是实际操作还是第一次，所以他慢慢的，害怕把对方弄伤，这反而给乐造成看极大刺激，他分开身下的人赤裸白皙的双腿，伸出手指，沾了精油，手指移到从未被开阔过的穴口，慢慢的钻了进去。终于来了，天脑海里浮现着这个念头，异物感有些不适应。不过很幸运，他没有直接插入，否则真得在床上躺三天。

等后穴慢慢适应异物之后乐缓慢的添加手指，到天能适应三根手指之后再把他的东西插进去，说实话，可能塞四只手指都没这么粗。天想。

“放松一些。”

太紧了，乐想，他里面烫的像火山。乐轻抚他的背，手指在凸出的脊柱上移动。天感觉被他摸过的肌肤仿佛躺在被阳光晒过的柔软的草皮上，即使乐的皮肤像是鱼肚白的天。他全力把精神集中在他的手上，试图忘记疼痛，忘记身上的人缓缓的运动着。他开始喘气。当乐撞到那一点时，他的声音开始变调。

乐知道，这是找准了那点，然后他开始动腰，全力冲刺着那点，天的声音变得高昂起来，脚尖颤抖，腿几乎环不住乐的腰。肯定是因为他的腰太灵活了，天像是抱住了理性的浮木，在欲望的海洋里漂流。他九浅一深，但是每次都能戳中他的敏感点。

高潮像是火山喷发搬来临。

乐躺在天身上很久不起身，像是抱着心爱的枕头。他感觉自己永远也起不来了，直到他听见九条天说话。

“陆。”

八乙女乐惊讶得想要起来，却被天像是树袋熊一样抱住，肉壁绞紧了他的性器。房间里只有一个发光水晶球提供照明，他并没有觉察到陆站在那里。

“怎么样，还不错吧？”

“你在那里站了多久了？”八乙女乐发问。

“也就是你刚开始压着他的时候吧。”天指了指他。“天哥真的好可怜啊，第一次就被玩弄得这么惨。”

“等等，你什么时候有哥哥了。”

“同父异母哦。我的母亲是天使。”九条天在自己耳边做了说明，就像刚刚他对自己的那样，看来他学习能力非常快。

“等等，那是你们合伙的？”

“不是啦，我也不知道自己在炼狱居然会遇到自己哥哥的雇主，也不知道对方会给天哥下迷药。”

“唉，那里的人就是这样。不过我的雇主还蛮温柔的。”他注视着乐，脸上红晕已经褪去，眼睛闪闪烁烁仿佛在询问能否亲吻他。  
八乙女乐本来应该骂人，但是他几乎忘了自己的台词。七濑陆注意到他的表情，明白了他的心意。

“再温柔也没有八乙女先生温柔吧。八乙女先生，能不能答应我一个要求。”

“什么？”

陆没有说话，他只是看了看自己的下半身和天。他向来对自己的管家很无奈，与其说是管家，不如更像是他弟弟。

“天，你呢？”

对方会心一笑，比了个同意的手势。

“你开心就好，只是……”

他话还没说完，陆就急匆匆的脱下衣服，虽然不及乐但是肌肉分明，陆爬了上床，天看清楚他的身体之后吸了口气。

“陆，你硬得好厉害。”

“看自己最爱的哥哥被人玩弄，谁不会勃起啊。”

陆和天唇舌相交，分开的时候带出了银丝，那是地狱里唯一的蜘蛛丝。八乙女乐在一旁默默观赏着。

“天哥的第一次是八乙女先生的，但是初吻是我的吧。”

陆咬着天的乳头，另外一只手也用力的蹂躏着，天勉强没发出尖叫。

“嗯，这种东西没有了就没意义吧。”

天摸着陆的腹肌来到了他勃起的肉柱，用掌心生涩的摩挲着，陆扶着他的腰，直接让天在自己身上坐下。虽然没有乐这么粗但是也填满了他。

“天哥的里面好舒服啊，八乙女先生刚刚也是这么觉得的吧。”

乐不说话，陆看着他，发现他勃起之后只是笑笑。

“天哥等会来帮帮八乙女先生吧。”

“我不是来干这个的……啊，啊……”

还没等他说完，他就迅速的动起腰。陆的动作毫无章法，只是简单粗暴的用力量带给人快感，之前的性爱留下的液体随着动作流出，在接合的地方发出水声。他不自觉的用腿环住对方，扭动着腰部去迎合他的动作。

“天哥在这种方面很能干呢。”陆在天的肩膀上咬了一口，天大叫一声，身后展开了翅膀，那是纯白的羽翼。天使的身体追求着淫乱，只因他不属于任何一边，只有这毫不匹配的特征构成了他的混血身份证。

陆伸出手去抚摸着他的羽翼，把他翻了个身改成跪着的姿势，拉开他的双腿，从后面再次进入他。

“虽然长着天使的脸，但是像恶魔一样淫荡呢，天哥。”

“你是在骂你自己吗？”

“没有在骂呢。 ”因为在地狱里没人会在意洁身自好。都到了地狱里了又有什么关系呢，在哪里又有什么关系呢，天想。

不知道过了多久，陆终于射了的时候天已经不醒人事了。而中间天射了好几次。乐刚刚用手解决完，手上还沾着液体，他用手背上前拍了拍天的脸。

“糟糕，一不小心又做过头了。”

“你真的太久了吧。”

“为什么要用手呢，天哥的嘴还空着啊。”陆把手指伸到昏迷的天嘴里搅动着。

“你就不能体谅一下你哥吗？他可是第一次啊。”

“第一次就经历了两个人也算天赋异禀吧。”  
“什……等会！我还没跟你说完呢！下次带人回家提前通知！”  
陆把天抱起来头也不回的走向浴室，天大概要在床上躺一段时间了。乐想，夜晚重新变得空旷寂寞。

**Author's Note:**

> 好吧，我也不知道这个系列有几章，我开心就更（。  
> 结果还是写成了相声


End file.
